


Love me dead

by Lala_love_1122



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Breakup, Crying, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_love_1122/pseuds/Lala_love_1122
Summary: Pyronica and bill are a cupple for 4 years it was their anivercery when something happened between the two thay so happened to be in gravity falls on their date when pyronica pushed bill into a brick wall making his head crack open a small bit bill is in human form so its easy for him to get injured bill keeps conciousness and slaps pyronica for hurting him ... Things get messy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is a name of a song but deal with it. Im also sorry its so short its late at night and i have school in the morning but i will try to do another chapter tomorrow after school

Pyronica: * shuves bill into wall making his head crack open and laughs a bit* haha watch were your going sweetheart~ bill: * eyes flach red and slaps pyronica* dont do that again. Pyronica: * tilts head and punches bill in the balls making him fall on the ground he gets up and thay start fighting* 

~after the fight~  
Pyronica: FUCK YOU BILL I WILL NEVER FUCKING LOVE YOU JUST KILL YOURSELF THEN. GO AND TALK TO ME BITCH!! * pyronica storms off to her dimention leaving bill with a bashed open head a broken leg and arm and a few large gashes in him * bill: p-pine ..... T-tree * bill gets up and teliports to the mystory shack and falls onto the door making a sound so thay know someone is at the door and passes out* dipper: who is their? * dipper opens the door and looks down to see bill and gasps knowing who he is imeditly* M-MABLE BILL IS HERE HE HAS LOTS OF WOUNDS ON HIM GET OVER HERE QUICKLY !! * mable hears and rushes over * mable: dipper what happened did bill hurt ....* mable trales off when she sees the passed out dream demon covered in wounds sje doesnt know its bill * i think im in love he is cute... LETS GET HIM INSIDE !! * mable doesnt even wait to pick bill up and brings him to ford * dipper: WAIT MABLE!! * mable already was in fords lab * mable: ford ford!! Dipper found this cute guy on our front door he is badly injured please do something!!!! Ford: bring him here mable * ford patted a spot next to him on his bed*


End file.
